


The Journal of Cyrus P Goodman

by Merwin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, Diary/Journal, Jerk TJ Kippen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Short Cyrus goodman/TJ Kippen, Short tyrus, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin/pseuds/Merwin
Summary: on Hanukkah Cyrus' Step Mother gives him a journal to write about his feelings. Work in progress,





	1. Dec 15th-Dec 31st

The Journal of Cyrus P Goodman

 

Dec 15th 2018

Today my Step-mom bought me this journal, She tells me that writing in a journal is good for your emotional well being, I am not sure that is true but i guess it doesn't hurt to try this at least for a month.

I guess i should write about my self, My Full name is Cyrus Peter Goodma, half the time i live with my Mom and step Dad the other times i live with my Dad and Step mom, I am currently in 8th grade at Jefferson Middle School with my frends Andi, Buffy, Jonah and TJ, in fact i have a crush on one of them her name is Buffy she has been my best friend since 2nd grade i started to realize i had feelings for her about a year ago at first i struggled with these feelings for my best friend, eventually i came to terms with it and i have decided that tomorrow is the day i am going to tell Buffy about my feelings towards her, i would do it today but it is really late at night and Buffy is coming over tomorrow and i figure that's the best time to tell her I am kinda nervous about it.

-Cyrus P Goodman

Dec 20th 2018 

Okay so i lied yesterday, i mean technically it was to a journal so i am not sure if that counts as lying but i wasn't telling the truth, you see i don't have a crush on Buffy, i do have a crush on someone right now, i have a crush on TJ, Yes that is right, TJ, i am gay, 

at first i thought maybe i was bisexual but then after being in a relationship with my ex-girlfriend Iris i realized something, I realize if i was going to be interested in dating any girl i would of been interested in Iris, I mean she is pretty, she is Funny, we have a ton of interests in common and we get along greatly and she is a great friend of mine infact we are stilll great friends even after i broke up with her, but she is not anyone that i am interested in dating, TJ on the other hand is someone i would be interested in dating, he is great

I did used to have a crush on my other friend, Jonah Beck, don't get me wrong Jonah is a super handsome and is literally the nicest person I know but i don't know i just sorta realized one day that i didn't have a crush on him anymore, we are still good friends though and that makes me happy

 

So the reason why i lied is because i wanted to be able to write freely about my day and what happened, and what my feelings are without any of my parents reading this journal, Yesterday i left this journal on the living room table and then later I invited Buffy over and we spent some time together, afterwards neither my mom or my step dad acted any differently towards me or Buffy and the Journal was on the same spot i left it yesterday so i am now sure that no one else is reading my Journal except for me so now i am comfortable writing in this journal and i plan to write more.

Dec 21st 2018 

Today nothing really happened except that Walker invited Buffy, Andi and I to an Art show that is featuring his work, it is tomorrow, I am probably going to go to it would be nice to support Walker he is a great guy and makes Buffy happy and that is important to me.

 

Dec 22. Today I went to Walker's art show, Oh my god it was fantastic, Walker is a Amazing Artist i would so buy some of his art but i am kinda broke and i would have to ask one of my parents to buy me it and as much as i absouletly love them to death they don't really get art they would probably say something like “Cyrus I am not going to spend money on something that gives no benefit” 

so anyway, as i was saying the Art show was great, Jonah was there too and appearntly Jonah and Walker are actually friends, i did not know that about them. But it isn't really that shocking, Jonah is super nice and could probably be friends with anyone, I can't remember anyone he was ever seriously upset at except for TJ for taking his jersey due to his dyscalculia

Speaking of Jonah we had a conversation appearntly he and Libby broke up, i felt sorry for him thinking that Libby Dumped him but he actually broke up with her he told me “I realized that the last time i was not in a relationship for more then a week was in Grade 5 and i realized that i need to be single for a while and not focus on relationships” which i think is good for him, 

he then asked me if i had a crush on anyone and i admitted that i did but i did not admit that it was TJ or that i was even Gay, The reason i didn't tell him wasn't because i was afraid of what he might say, i mean i am 90% sure he would be nice and accepting, it is just that i am not ready for anyone else to know.

-Cyrus P goodman

Dec 31 2018

Today Me, Andi, Buffy, Jonah and TJ, and i are going to go to a Party to ring in the new year, i usually don't do new years resoultion but i decided that this year i am going to try and be me more open about my feelings, not just about being gay but about how i am feeling i feel that i tend to bottle things up and i don't want to do that anymore if Buffy and Andi can openly talk about their feelings about stuff why can't i? Anyway i am going to the party now.

-Cyrus P Goodman


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, sorry for slow updates

Jan 1st 2019

I can't believe what happened yesterday at the new years party yesterday, the actual party itself was mostly uneventful, don't get me wrong it was nice hanging out with my friends but nothing really worth talking about happened except one thing, me and TJ were talking alone and he admitted he had feelings for me and i admitted i had similar feelings for him, he actually asked me on a date i can't wait for it.  
Jan 7th 2019 

so i just got back from my first date with TJ, He took me out to a restaurant, the meal itself was okay i guess but i didn't go to the restaurant because of the food i went there because of TJ, The date was great TJ was really nice to me, I learned a few things about him like the fact that he is appearently a really big history buff he kept telling me about the history of Shadyside it was great, I mean don't get me wrong i am not a history buff but i love hearing people talk about what they are passionite about and TJ is passionite about history, the other thing i heard is that he is not into PDA, we were walking and i tried to grab his hand to hold it and he pulled his hand back, i was offeneded at first but he told me he didn't like PDA, i mean thats fine i don't want to force TJ to do anything he doesn't want to do. 

 

Jan 9th 2019

Me and TJ had a conversation today about if we want to be public about our relationship or not,  
TJ wanted to tell everyone and be public about it but i didn't, i mean i am happy to be TJ's boyfriend and everything of course it is just that if we are public about it i would have to come out to my parents  
and i am not ready for that yet, however i do feel like there is someone i am ready to come out to and that is Jonah, i am probably going to tell him tomorrow when i get the chance I admit i feel nervous about it i mean i don't think Jonah will react badly, but i mean anything can happen, you know? And i don't want something to happen like our friendship to end Jonah is way too important to me.

 

Jan 10th 2019 

Ok, So i Came out as Gay to Jonah, What happened is we were walking and talking and i asked him how it felt not being in a relationship he told me “I am Happy, It's nice being single, its like a weight was lifted off my chest, being in a relationship made me feel anxious a lot, like i was always nervous i was gonna somehow make a mistake and they'd want to dump me, i hope your relationship with Iris wasn't like that” I smiled thinking about Iris and then i replied and said “i was anxious when i was dating Iris but i am dating someone new and the relationship doesn't make me Anxious” Jonah had a confused look on his face and asked “wait a second, why would your relationship with Iris make you anxious but not your new one?” I took a deep breath in and then exhaled before telling Jonah “I am Dating TJ” Jonah responded with “TJ is your Boyfriend?” I nodded and there was silence for a few moments before Jonah said “So...you are Docious Homocious” we both laughed at this for a bit before i asked Jonah “are you upset that i am gay?” Jonah answered with “Of course not i would never be upset about who you choose to date” I am so happy that i came out to Jonah it is such a relieve that he is accepting of me


End file.
